


6 O'Clock News

by ApatheticWench



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticWench/pseuds/ApatheticWench
Summary: He only saw him twice. Once when he bumped into him on the street and the next the following day on the news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J.K. Rowling owns all characters.

Severus only saw him twice. Once when he bumped into him on the street and the next the following day on the news.

Severus pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, turning his head down against the wind. He shoved his hands into his pockets and listened to the clicking of his heels on the cement along with the howling of the wind. He couldn’t believe he had thought walking home in this weather would be a good idea. When he left that morning, the sun was out and it was supposed to hit 60 degrees. Now, however, the sun had disappeared and it was barely pushing 40 with winds that were blowing right through his thin jacket.  
He felt something bump into his shoulder, jostling Severus slightly. He turned on his heel, prepared to berate whomever was behind him, but he stopped cold. The man he turned to face had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life.  
“Sorry,” the other man said. “I’m in a bit of a rush. I hope I didn’t bump you too hard.” The man reached forward and adjusted Severus’s coat, pulling it tighter around him.  
Severus gave a wry smile and a small nod of his head. “Not to worry.”  
He watched the other man walk away before turning around and walking back to his flat. The strange occurrence quickly fled his mind as he settled himself down for a quiet night.

Severus woke up the next day just in time to catch the 6 o’clock news. The sun was just rising and there was enough light shining through the windows that there was no need to turn the overheads on. Severus sat down in his chair with a cup of coffee and switched on the telly. The face that greeted him made his heart go cold.  
It was the man from the night before, his eyes even brighter than Severus remembered. He had been caught in the middle of a gang fight and suffered five bullets to the chest. Severus placed his mug on the coffe table as he stared at the telly, listening to every word. At the age of 24, he was killed so young. It was a classic case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Severus couldn’t believe that just mere hours ago, he had run into that man. Maybe, if he had asked for a number like he wanted to, the other man wouldn’t have been killed. But it was too late. Too soon the story was over and Severus clicked the telly off, feeling more morose than he had felt in a long while.


End file.
